En attendant l'aube
by Mayura Kl
Summary: Seule, Ginny attend. Elle ne sait pas trop quoi au juste. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que l'amour de sa vie, le grand Harry Potter, ne partage pas ses sentiments...


Disclaimer : L'univers HP appartient à JKR.

Une petite romance courte et sans prétention. M'exercer à la romance est toujours un challenge, d'autant plus avec le personnage de Ginny pour lequel je n'ai pas particulièrement d'affection... Aussi, j'espère y être arrivée. Bonne lecture !

* * *

La vie était vraiment trop injuste. Ce soir-là, assise dans la salle commune désertée des Gryffondor, Ginny Weasley n'avait plus que cette pensée en tête. Le feu brûlait doucement sans pour autant lui apporter ni la moindre chaleur ni le moindre réconfort. Elle avait trois parchemins à rédiger pour McGonagall pour le lendemain sur un sujet qui lui demeurait complètement mystérieux, mais elle n'y pensait même pas, et pour l'heure même elle s'en moquait. Et il n'y avait à la vérité rien d'étonnant à cela, même si Ginny restait d'ordinaire plutôt sérieuse. Quelle importance peut revêtir quelque devoir, aussi urgent fût-il, face à un chagrin d'amour ?

Elle venait de prendre conscience que ses sentiments pour Harry Potter étaient voués à rester à sens unique. Prendre conscience d'une manière plutôt violente, en ayant des preuves tangibles. Car oui, le voir embrasser Hermione et être témoin de leurs insupportables regards en coin constituaient des preuves tangibles à subir quotidiennement. Elle ne pouvait même pas se raccrocher à l'idée que ce ne serait qu'une passade, car Hermione n'était certainement pas ce genre de fille. Elle n'en voulait même pas à Hermione, ayant bien conscience que celle-ci n'y était pour rien. Elle n'en voulait même pas à Harry - après tout, elle était bien placée pour se rendre compte qu'on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments.

Bien sûr, il montrait énormément d'affection pour elle et l'appréciait sincèrement, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la considérer comme une petite sœur... Donc une gamine. Avec qui il n'aurait jamais le genre de relation qu'elle espérait. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ce qu'elle ressentait à ses amies. Hermione avait abordé le sujet une fois il y a bien longtemps, mais Ginny avait tué la conversation dans l'œuf en refusant de se confier. Elle le regrettait à présent ; des confidences, surtout à une personne aussi sensée qu'Hermione, auraient sans doute apaisé son âme. Cela l'aurait aussi aidée à mettre des mots sur ses émotions qu'elle ne comprenait même plus. Le silence lui permettait d'avoir une perception plus aiguë des bruits qui l'entouraient : le ronronnement doux du feu dans la cheminée, le _floc floc_ des gouttes de pluie sèches et insistantes sur les carreaux, le _boum bam baaam_ de son cœur un peu trop violent qui semblait parfois rater un battement.

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elle ne faisait strictement rien, quasiment immobile, réfléchissant, se complaisant dans l'inactivité très particulière des gens tristes. Elle aurait pu s'occuper l'esprit d'une autre manière, mais elle préférait attendre et ruminer, peut-être parce qu'ainsi, quelqu'un finirait par remarquer sa détresse - bien qu'elle ne s'avouât bien entendu pas cela consciemment à elle-même. D'une certaine façon, ses vœux finirent par être exaucés, car sur les coups de vingt-et-une heures, Colin Crivey pénétra dans la salle commune et aperçut la jeune fille étalée sur le canapé, les yeux rouges et bouffis. Elle aurait préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre, car bien qu'ils soient de la même année à Poudlard, ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches, mais au moins savait-il se montrer sympathique et joyeux compagnon. Il s'empressa d'ailleurs immédiatement de s'inquiéter pour Ginny et de lui demander si tout allait bien, et celle-ci se fit une joie de grommeler une réponse incompréhensible entrecoupée de sanglots. Après tout, depuis une heure, personne d'autre n'avait daigné lui porter attention ou essayer de l'aider, elle pouvait bien en profiter un peu !

- Tu veux m'en parler ? demanda gentiment Colin en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil non loin d'elle.

Il posa l'appareil photo qu'il avait à la main sur la table basse devant eux. Elle bougea vaguement la tête en signe de négation, sans pour autant y mettre beaucoup de conviction.

- Je n'ai rien de particulier à faire, donc si tu as besoin d'aide, ça ne me dérange pas.

- C'est gentil, merci. C'est juste que je ne sais pas trop comment en parler.

Cette fois-ci elle ne jouait plus la comédie et c'était la stricte vérité. Il sembla le comprendre tout à fait, et un silence s'ensuivit. Le ton entièrement sincère de Colin lui avait donné envie de lui raconter toute l'histoire, parce qu'elle sentait qu'il ne se serait pas moqué d'elle, mais elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer, et à présent qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle se trouvait complètement ridicule à se lamenter. Tenter de mettre des mots sur la situation lui faisait déjà prendre conscience de la vanité de son chagrin. Il ne servait à rien de rester assise pendant des heures à pleurer...

- Ou si tu as envie de ne pas en parler, je suis là aussi. Le dernier match des Harpies de Holyhead était une catastrophe absolue et je serais ravi de commenter ça avec toi.

Certes, Ginny n'avait jamais particulièrement caché son intérêt pour le Quidditch, mais elle fut tout de même touchée que Colin l'ait remarqué alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas amis.

- Sans même en avoir conscience, tu m'as déjà pas mal aidée, donc merci, lui dit-elle avec la complaisance de celui qui en sait beaucoup plus long que son interlocuteur et qui ne lui révélera pas tout.

Pour autant, Colin réussit à réfréner sa curiosité quant aux pensées intimes de la jeune fille et, sans se départir de son éternel sourire ingénu, il détourna délicatement la conversation sur le terrain beaucoup plus joyeux du Quidditch. Avec surprise, Ginny découvrait un interlocuteur intéressant qui connaissait son sujet. Inconsciemment, elle l'avait toujours un peu sous-estimé à cause de sa manie de prendre des photos de Harry et de son attitude insouciante parfois franchement incompréhensible, et elle ne s'était jamais réellement intéressée à lui. En réalité, il était tout à fait capable de soutenir une conversation poussée, et faisait même parfois preuve d'une finesse étonnante. À présent, elle se sentait stupide de ne jamais avoir pris le temps de lui parler plus longuement à cause de ses préjugés.

De fil en aiguille, la discussion dériva sur leurs professeurs à Poudlard et leurs innombrables manies et défauts, la cuisine magique, puis la photographie. Elle put ainsi constater que Colin avait de réelles connaissances approfondies dans le domaine de sa passion, et cela l'impressionna plus qu'elle ne voulut bien l'admettre. À aucun moment ils n'abordèrent de sujet personnel, et pourtant elle avait l'impression de beaucoup mieux le connaître. À vingt-trois heures, elle ne disait presque plus rien et, les yeux fermés, elle écoutait Colin lui décrire toute la palette de couleurs par lesquelles passait le parc de Poudlard au printemps. Le vert foncé des feuilles des arbres, le vert clair de l'herbe fraîchement coupée par quelque sort, le bleu-blanc du ciel, le bleu-gris de l'eau du lac, le vert-de-gris des algues flottant à la surface, le rouge pétant de certaines fleurs... Elle ne savait pas que le jeune garçon discret de son année pouvait faire preuve d'une telle poésie, et elle se laissa doucement bercer par les mots. En présence de Colin, d'une telle candeur naturelle, même les flammes semblaient dégager plus de chaleur et créaient des reflets roux singulièrement harmonieux dans ses cheveux.

À un moment, Ginny n'aurait su dire quand, Colin se tut tout à fait. À la fois éprouvée psychologiquement par tout un tas de sentiments contradictoires, épuisée par le manque de sommeil des derniers jours et apaisée par les mots inattendus de Colin, elle finit par s'endormir sur le canapé, confortablement calée contre un coussin rouge moelleux. Elle sombra finalement totalement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, Colin était parti mais une couverture avait été posée sur elle, et il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était lui qui avait eu cette intention. Avec des mouvements plus proches de ceux du mort-vivant que du vivant, Ginny tâtonna jusqu'à son lit pour y finir sa nuit. Elle eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de régler à six heures son réveil magique pour aller faire sa dissertation de Métamorphose à la bibliothèque et s'éviter le désagrément d'une retenue.

La journée de cours suivante se déroula sans incident notable mis à part le devoir fini en urgence, dans un ennui relatif pendant les discours de Binns et dans une panique relative devant les exigences de McGonagall. À dix-neuf heures, alors que tous les élèves se pressaient dans la Grande Salle pour profiter enfin du dîner, Ginny ressentit le brusque besoin d'être un peu seule et d'aller se promener dans le parc. Comme elle n'avait de toute façon pas très faim, elle n'eut aucun scrupule à s'éclipser discrètement et, si ses amis se jetèrent des regards étonnés, aucun n'osa esquisser le moindre commentaire.

Assise au bord du lac, elle regardait distraitement les cercles que les sirènes farceuses dessinaient dans l'eau lorsqu'elles étaient à la limite de monter à la surface et de se laisser voir par le monde des humains. Elle laissa ses yeux vagabonder dans tout le parc et remarqua pour la première fois de sa vie toutes les magnifiques couleurs dont Colin lui avait parlé. La température fraîchissait un peu malgré le printemps précoce, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle se contenta de resserrer un peu plus les pans de sa cape contre sa poitrine.

Juste au moment où elle pensait à lui, Colin sortait du château et apparut dans son champ de vision. Il se dirigeait vers elle sans hésiter, et avec un sourire, le plus naturellement du monde, il lui tendit un bouquet d'orchidées blanches et jaunes tout juste coupées qui dansaient doucement au rythme du vent.


End file.
